User talk:Celestetwit
Templates for Idol Songs Oh, yes, of course! I've started using a new template for the entire music category so I'm sorry for the confusion! The template is Template:Music. Each character has a specific color, so just keep scrolling down to check what hex code/color should be used, or go to Template: Color Code. Thank you for all your help at the Wikia! ---- Haha, sorry, I should start changing those templates and deleted Template:Character Song to avoid confusion. Like I said above, the template we're going to use for all the music-related pages is Template:Music. ---- Oh, don't worry! I'm going to be online for a while, so I'll be working here too, so please don't strain yourself too much! I need to do a lot before I go on semi-active status because of my first day of college. ---- Does that mean you're older than me? :O (You're from the Philippines too! I just noticed that!) Image/CD Covers Hey there, Celestetwit! Great job on the edits, by the way! Thank you so ''much! I just have one concern. The images you're uploading for the CD covers and templates have already been uploaded previously by other users, so there's no need to keep uploading new ones. I've seen at least three images of Syo's Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song, so, yeah... But thank you anyways! I'm working on organizing the images so we don't have any more problems over this kind of thing! Re:Duet and Unit drop down menu While I would really love to put in the full names for the navigation, the Wikia system will not allow the text to go beyond the space alloted for the navigation. Actually, I've always really wanted to put a dropdown for the themes, but it just really wouldn't fit. I'm still thinking of a way to shorten them somehow, or if I should just sort by character or something. Any suggestions on that? And I've been meaning to ask... Are you okay with me giving you rollback rights? College life is starting to settle into my life but I'm still having a hard time adjusting to one-and-a-half hour bus rides to DLSU and back (lol) and my schedule, so I fear that I ''might not be able to be on the Wikia if anyone has any problems regarding stuff like vandalism and spam/hate editing. Drop down menu and rollback rights Oh, I see! That's a good idea regarding the Navigation menu! I'll be sure to edit that now~ Also, thanks for the reference to the KuroBasu Wiki, and yeah, it looks super nice! If this is the case, I'll be sure to adopt the template now and make sure it fits our own design. Hm. Now to decide on the colors of each album. Then I'll probably make a separate page which sorts songs by artist. Wee, I'm doing this over Biology homework, hell yeah. XD And yey for the acceptance! I'll have your user rights changed~ Re:Master List Page Hm, guess so. Although I will adopt the template for the music and song category just for ease of access. Well, that's for another time. I still have to finish the Songs 'page. Re:Master list Actually, I've already started, and I'm already done with Audition, Happy Love Song, Fandisk Themes, and the Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song Series. :)) It won't take too long now that I've got my pacing right, so don't worry about it~ Actually, you can go check out the page - which is about half-done I suppose. I just needed to get it published just in-case my internet goes wacko and I end up losing the edits lol. My Username Hi hi, Celeste-san! ( OuO)/) Thanks for the info on the username change! I shall refer to it for future reference! I like my username and will keep it as it is for now. As I mentioned on my profile, the username stuck to me, as people remember it easily (they can't get it out of their heads ahahaha) and truth be told, it also displays a bit about my personality. (Plus, I'm not creative enough to think of another username. xD) GANBARIMAAAAAAASU! ( OuO)b Suki, desu! (please, come and talk to me! :D) 02:32, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Tabber As far as my knowledge goes, there is a way to change the width, and that empty space could be filled up with ranking information regarding the song, or even the legend if the song has more than two singers. Re: Categories Actually, I'm working on them, but there are lots of others things that need work right now, so it's hard focusing from one thing to the next. As soon as I finish the images, I'll get right on the categories. Re: Vandalism No, unfortunately there is no way to block anonymous edits because it is against the Wiki's Terms of Use. [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono]] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 08:44, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, we do have to look out for them. So far, I've already blocked several anon IPs and I really home I don't have to add any more. /sigh Anyway, it's okay about the game thing. I'm not really good at Japanese either (hence, me taking International Studies in DLSU-Manila and applying for the Japanese major in a term or so), so I understand. [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 12:15, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but it's not that easy learning IS. I have to go through a lot of courses, such as political science, psychology, sociology... a lot of that before I can start majoring. XD Oh, but good luck to you! [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 23:27, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: "Amazing Aria" page Page deleted, thank you for the heads up! [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 11:23, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Navigation Okay, I fixed them and added a category for All Star Idol Song's for easy access and sorting. [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono]] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 12:15, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Font Color Right now, I am already getting new hex-codes for darker shades of the said character's colors - Natsuki's being the hardest because I don't want his color looking anywhere near orange, but at the same time not make it a sort of brownish-yellowish shade because it isn't true to his color. For now, you can just continue typing their names down in regular black font color, and I'll just follow you up on whether I'll implement the use of darker shades of colors or not. And thank you for expressing your views and concerns. It helps a lot. [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 14:03, June 17, 2013 (UTC) The background is compromisable, although I would have to look for the original file of the background, since I remember editing the entire thing on my own based off the old version of the Utapri Official Site, but I suppose it won't take me too long for that. The real challenge is finding a color that will be able to make reading Natsuki's font color readable - or finding a color for Natsuki that'll make it readable without having to compromise the background. This color #E2D704 is what I've come up with just now. To compare this color and the one currently indicated in the Color Code Template: NATSUKI VS NATSUKI. I think there's noticeable difference between the two shades, although I'm still experimenting with the hex values to see if I can get a better shade. [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 14:19, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I think #FABE1F looks pretty good~ [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 14:57, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I like the new colors~ [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 11:19, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Ah, but I'd like to point out that both the old and new colors for Camus are still difficult to read on the Tracklist '''template, so why don't we try using a noticeable darker shade for that particular template, just so you don't have to look too hard to read the CD name. I propose this color: #6B99A5. '''CAMUS Also, if there really is a problem with reading white text against a light background, then you can always use black font as an alternative, for the sake of reading, at least. [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 11:35, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh, of course you can start on the Music categories! I've already started doing the Audition songs and stuff. Also, the page you requested for deletion? I turned it into a redirect page so at least when someone enters that in the search bar, then they will be redirected to the actual Gamushara☆ROmanTic page. [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 12:33, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Reference Tag Oh, yeah, I've noticed! I really need to review my tags and stuff lol Thanks for the changes! They make things look much neater and easier to edit~ [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 12:47, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I can relate to the tag thing lol OTL And I appreciate the help a lot! Since classes at the Uni start at 8 and the bus ride there is almost two hours long, I'm not supposed to stay up late. XD OTL [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 13:17, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I can totally relate. My classes are mostly in the 10th floor - and I had to take the stairs once. Here's the thing in my college building. Around 7:30, all four elevators will be packed, and there are lines which are indescribably long. So yeah, either you wait for elevator and risk being even later, or move now and brave the "dreaded Andrew stairs", as we like to call it. OTL I had to do that exact thing once (10 whole floors, how did I survive?) and do the same thing several times (8 whole floors in another building). Also, our first subject has huge weight (three whole units), and it's Political Science, so missing anything is a no-no. UGH. What's also horrible is how I have to wake up around 4 in the morning and make sure I'm on my way around 5:30 or else I'm going to risk being late and getting stuck in the Liberal Arts elevator rush. Which reminds me that I have to write an essay about The Perks and Perils of Being a Frosh. XDD And it's a good thing I won't be graduating quick (because La Salle's unique trimester system lets you graduate in just three years, rather than four), since I plan to take up a second degree - International Studies is a really disapprove that course if you're serious about a job, because it limits your opportunities to foreign affairs, diplomatic stuff, etc., and you have to be really good and not just mediocre if you want a good job. So, my parents and I agree that I'm going take up a course in Commerce (LIA-COM, since La Salle allows Liberal Arts and Business courses to be taken at the same time!) - namely, Accountancy. So yeah, and then there are several orgs and exchange programs and it's a good thing I'm not joining politics. (Ranting, but I just really - um... "enjoy" Frosh life. XD) [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 14:13, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Waa~ ''The falls are pretty! I wish I could go to all those pretty places here in the Philippines, but we just don't have the time (''trisemester = three years of college = less vacation). /sigh [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 09:35, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Ah, my experience with Andrew's stairs. By the time I reached the 5th floor, I was seeing imaginary spots, my legs were shaking, and ugh I couldn't breath. But the sheer thought of our Political Science professor being mad scared me out of my wits and I forced myself up. XD OTL Want. Go. There. But I think, since Taft Avenue becomes Taft River (lol) during floods, I think I'm going to get sick of getting wet pretty soon now that the rainy season's coming, and there's this blasted hagabat ''or whatever. [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 10:29, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Table w/ Rounded Corners You mean you want to make it look like this? Well, the code for the one above is this. |border="1" align="center" style="text-align: left; background-color:white; font-size:11px; width:100%; padding:2px; border-radius:2ex; border:1px solid #OAOAOA;" ! width="15%" style="background-color:#BCDCE0; color:#000; ; padding:.5em" | Number ! width="70%" style="background-color:#BCDCE0; color:#000; padding:.5em" | Title ! width="15%" style="background-color:#BCDCE0; color:#000; ; padding:.5em" | Original Airdate |- | '''NUMBER HERE' | style="background:#FFF; color:black;" | TITLE HERE | style="background:White; color:Black;"| AIRDATE HERE |- |colspan = "3" style="background:#DCF3F5; color:black;" | EPISODE INFO HERE |- ! colspan="3" style="height:21px; border-radius:0 0 10px 10px; background-color:#BCDCE0;" | |} Of course, you'll be the one to choose the border radius, border color, height, background colors, the widths of each column (although 15-70-15 is pretty good in my opinion) and other customizable stuff like that. For more rows, just keep adding | NUMBER HERE | style="background:#FFF; color:black;" | TITLE HERE | style="background:White; color:Black;"| AIRDATE HERE |- between the last the |- and ! colspan="3" style="height:21px; border-radius:0 0 10px 10px; background-color:#BCDCE0;" | |} . I hope I answered your question! :DD [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 12:22, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Wikia Project page Waaah, that list! I've been meaning to make one but I never have the time. OTL /hugs It's a huge help and it shows what pages we should be shifting our efforts to, so thank you! [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 12:42, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Translation I haven't started actually learning ''Japanese - majoring, even - so I'm not entirely sure about how I'm going to translate this, but here goes...! ジャケットは、ゲーム内イラストを担当する工画堂スタジオ描き下ろしイラスト使用！ ''JACKET wa, GAME-nai ILLUSTRATION wo tantou suru Kogado STUDIO kaki oroshi ILLUSTRATION shiyou! The jacket/s will be handled by Kogado Studio, the studio who had been in-charge of the in-game illustrations! Or something along that line. It's not the exact translation, and I had to put it in a way that'll be much easier to understand. So, yeah. [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 13:27, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Table If you're going for a background image, then I'm not sure that will be possible here in the Wiki. But, if you are satisfied with just removing the '''Added by USERNAME' thing, then there is a way for us to remove that. To remove the Added by USERNAME caption as well as the border around it, then instead of , type down . Example: With "thumb" ( ) Without "thumb" and "size in pixels" ( ) [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 09:38, June 23, 2013 (UTC) It is possible to make specific ones using div properties (like the ones you see in the Wiki's Homepage, where the word WELCO☆ME♪ 'is written, and underneath are screenshots from the anime's official site). Although, yeah, it would be a hassle since we would have to use several of them for each cell and yeah... The table looks nice, but I honestly prefer lighter colors when it comes to the cell backgrounds (but that's just me, I'm just not fond of bright backgrounds unless necessary). Otherwise, it looks great. [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono]] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 09:56, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Well, if you're going for the colors used in the sites, then why not use the shade of bluish-greenish something they use in the logo. That is, the default color we use in templates? Just a suggestion, if you want to stick to the logo colors or something. The site's overloaded with pink and purple so lol [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 10:29, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Ah, you'd better get rest, then! ~ :3 [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 13:18, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Table "I like how you based the table off from the actual story/episode pages in the site! Most especially the titles! Nice touch! :3 I think the images should be kept to a minimum for the most part to avoid making the table look "bulky" in a sense." [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 13:39, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Maji LOVE 2000% Page/Table It looks great! :)) [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 13:15, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Request for Deletion Deleted it~ [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 09:24, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Deleted that page too! :)) [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 09:44, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Idol Profile Card Sorry, but I don't have my old scans with me anymore /sobs Most of my old files are gone, like my scan copy of the Shining Entertainment Magazine thing. Sorry! [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 13:28, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Image Gallery Well, I can try adopting the template the used from the Free! Wiki Haruka Nanase Image Gallery, which shouldn't take too long to do. In fact, let me do it now. [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 10:03, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Yup, thanks for the suggestion! [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 12:40, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Introductory Song Paragraph Sure, I guess sung by ''is really more appropriate for the songs pages, and ''featuring ''for the CD pages. As for the voices, we could try color-coding instead of the bold and italic style, I guess? [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 08:08, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Alright, then! [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 12:57, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Jinguji Ren "Trivia" Deleted wrong information from the Jinguji Ren page. :)) Thank you for notifying me! [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 12:51, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Probably from the R18 section or something. Or some random fanfiction, maybe. Who knows? But really, who in their right mind would put that kind of stuff in an '''otome game'. Sheesh. XD [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 13:55, July 21, 2013 (UTC) I don't even read ''doujinshi in the first place! lol (The only thing I do when it comes to ''doujinshi ''is ''music!). [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Bureaucrat: Raizza Shimono']] | [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'talk']] | 23:14, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Piano Scores I think it would be best not to post the actual sheets for copyright reasons and such. Covers are okay. ║ [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ']] [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|''' *:･ﾟ✧']] ║ 12:29, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Hey there, '''Celestetwit'! I've been thinking for a while, and I really ''want to make you an admin of the Wiki! I mean, you're here everyday, and your contributions are great. So, whaddya say? ║ [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ']] [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|' *:･ﾟ✧']] ║ 06:21, August 10, 2013 (UTC) イェイ！ヽ(^。^)ノ ║ [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ']] [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|' *:･ﾟ✧']] ║ 08:06, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Username Color Hm. Well, why don't you send the the CSS source and I'll add it in for you in the Wiki's css. :)) ║ [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ']] [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|' *:･ﾟ✧']] ║ 15:53, August 10, 2013 (UTC) No problem. :)) ║ [[User:Raizza_Shimono|'(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ']] [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|' *:･ﾟ✧']] ║ 13:01, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Template Oh, Okay, I got that fixed! Thanks for letting me know! -- User:Raizza Shimono BK/Scans Um... I don't have my old files anymore. All I have are the original music files as well as the instrumentals, and that's about it for them. I'm sorry! -- User:Raizza Shimono 〘Talk | Blog | 〙 Re: Poison Kiss (episode) Hm, well, I wasn't exactly aiming to use a '''table '''for the summary, but rather a Show/Hide button to emphasize the "Warning: Spoilers!" part of the page. :)) For now, at least, I'd prefer if we focus our efforts on the '''Character' pages before moving on to the series. Well, okay. How about character history/plot then? I didn't really watch the anime series so I know.nothing.in that field... Re: AA and SS Tokuten Disk Tracklist Hm, as of now, I don't have any tracklist for both of the CDs, but I'll try and search for better scans for the CDs so I can at least read the text on them. :)) Oh, heehee, I found it! http://www.utapri.com/aa_product.html is one of them. I think. Wiki Navigation Hey, I was just wondering if you or any of the otheer admins wold mind fixing up the wiki navigation bar. Truth be told, the navigation is rather badly organized, and it needs some fixing up. For example, I suggest chaning the Idol drop down menu to not only have the three idol groups, but all the characters as well. You can do this by changing the Idol tab to just **#Category:Idol#|Idol I would also like to ask that the links in the drop down menu to actually have a page linked to them, or the correct page. The problem for that is mainly the Drama tab. ShikiKira (talk) 23:26, September 11, 2013 (UTC) I have a very big feeling that you missunderstand what I'm trying to say. I didn't suggest putting the information down in a number list format. If you changed the Idol (which is a category tab) to Category:Idol#|Idol in the wiki navigation, it'll list out all of the pages that are categorized as an idol. This is known as a magic word. The pages when they show up in the drop down menu won't have a number next to them like you think. This is currently how my own wiki navigation looks like: *Category:Characters|Characters **#Category:Male#|Male **#Category:Female#|Female **#Category:Yokai#|Yokai **#Category:Hanyo#|Hanyo **#Category:Human#|Human **#Category:Spirit#|Spirit *Story Contents **#Category:Story#|Stories **#Category:Schools#|Schools **#Category:Companies#|Companies And this is the end result ShikiKira (please don't laugh since that is a wiki for my fanfiction.) ShikiKira (talk) 20:13, September 12, 2013 (UTC) This is actually what I'm suggesting for the Characters and Media tab *Category:Characters|Characters **#Category:Composer#|Composer **#Category:Idol#|Idol **#Category:Teachers#|Teachers **#Category:Supporting#|Others *Category:Media|Media **#Category:Games#|Stories **#Category:Drama CD#|Dramas **#Category:Anime#|Anime **#Category:DVD/Blu-ray#|DVD/Blu-ray **#Category:Manga#|Manga **#Category:Scans#|Scans ShikiKira (talk) 22:50, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I've already made the pages for the character drama CDs minus the A Class & S Class one. But I feel like you missed what I was saying again. Right above the box of coding in my last message, I did say it was only for the Media and Characters tab. The Music tab itself is fine the way it is as none of subtabs are category pages and they actually link to a page with information in it. ShikiKira (talk) 07:11, September 13, 2013 (UTC) I wouldn't know which Drama CDs have a song track on them or not. I have yet to listen to any of them, and unfortunately, I can't navigate the official UtaPri website. There are probably a few mistakes with the opening descriptions as I just copied most of the information from the duet drama CDs since I didn't know the templates used or how to use those specific templates. ShikiKira (talk) 08:04, September 13, 2013 (UTC) By the way, I hope you know you can take out the number signs when doing the wiki navigation so there won't be an auto listing of everything in a category. You should do same thing you did for the Idols, Teachers, and Composers subtabs for the Characters tab, and Drama CDs. Then at least when people click on them there is somewhere for them to go rather than a blank page that says create. You should also do this for the Others subtab. **#Category:Supporting#|Others The Others link is leading to no where, and the listed characters are supporting characters anyways. You should probably change the Composers subtab to the one with the number signs. You're missing Onpa Kei as one of the composers. ShikiKira (talk) 08:33, September 13, 2013 (UTC) I have been creating them, but there are a few categories that do need the number signs. If there are too many pages listed under that categpry, then just take out the number signs. The link to the category pages would still exist even without them. It is exactly the same as how the subtab links for composers, teachers, and idols are work. You only need to transfer the same type to the Media tab. ShikiKira (talk) 08:47, September 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm sure you're sick and tired of hearing from me about this, but I have the very strong understanding that you don't understand my suggestions completely either. I am waiting patiently, and I am also doing so as I tried to explain to you what I mean. You fixed the problem in the Characters tab, and I understand about using the number signs and the overlapping of characters if you used it fori Idols and Teachers. However, Drama CDs, Anime, and DVD/Blu-ray are still blank. I don't understand why you would even keep Anime a dead link when there is a category page for it with only two pages that give detailed summaries and explanations in them. The same goes for DVD/Blu-ray. What I wrote on my user page is how I suggest you write the Wiki Navigation bar on the second level. Any third level additionals is none of my business. ShikiKira (talk) 09:28, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Shining Saotome and Raging Otori Why did Shining Saotome's page name changed to Saotome Shining? I figured out how to get to the character page, and his name on his character file was listed as シャイニング 早乙女 (Shining Saotome). Just wondering why it got changed since everything seems to be listed in Eastern name order or by how it sounds from the anime. The same goes for Raging Otori. ShikiKira (talk) 09:58, September 13, 2013 (UTC) But Shining is his title, the same with Raging. Family name, Given name is typically goes by the name of Eastern order. Plus I remember titles are supposed to come before Family names when in the case of artists/idols. ShikiKira (talk) 10:13, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Regarding Wiki Management Hello, Celestetwit! Raizza here~ I'm just going to tell you that I'll won't be working on the wiki - that is, I'll practically cut myself off - for an undecided amount of time. I need time to recover from my sickness, as well as make-up the days I will be missing from school, as well as maintain my position as a Dean's Lister and scholarship grantee. So I'm leaving the Wiki to you. ^^ I'm counting on you, but I believe I leave this place in good hands. Drama CD Prelude For the Drama CDs do we mark Satsuki as a different person? He shows up in track 5 of Prelude. ShikiKira (talk) 02:45, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Music Players You might want to check out the coding of the music players, especially if you took it from the Free wikia. They're not working, and I suspect any template taken from that wiki won't work on a different wikia. Believe me, I've tried already with a couple others as an experiment. ShikiKira (talk) 09:14, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I've already tried playing a few of them and they don't work. Not a single one of them played. And I did copy the templates correctly. I used their music template on my other wikias, but the inputed data doesn't appear either. I've already asked about the problem about it, but the creator has no idea either. ShikiKira (talk) 17:58, September 19, 2013 (UTC) I didn't take their Music Player template, I have their Music template. They're not the same template. The Free wiki's music template displays the album cover, album price, release date, publisher, distributor, track lengths, track numbers, and artist. I've followed KouHime's directions to get it to work on my wikia, but we both have no idea on why it isn't cooperating. I haven't used (nor do I need it) the Music Player template. ShikiKira (talk) 23:06, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Email Oh, okay, the one I check often is raishuuya10@yahoo.com 'so just email me there! ^^ Tabber Hey, there! Now I said I wasn't going to work here much, but... I found a way to control the size of tabbers so that we don't have to look at that empty space whenever we try to use tabbers. ^^ 'See here. No problem. ^^ Time to get to work, then. Re: Chorus and Homepage Game News Ah, the 1 Chorus Ver. '''just means the version that is used during the mini-games inside the, well, games. There are songs that use different verses so it's better to rely on the booklet scans (lol). An example would be My Little Little Girl, which uses the second part of the song rather than the first. Also, I should've specified that there are songs with '''Love-words, so I'll be editing that in a bit. Game Section looks great, yup. ^^ I still ''don't have the time to level-up our homepage so... (lol). I can do uploading so it won't be a hassle. ^^ Besides, doing the 1 Chorus things aren't so hard since it's all mostly copy-pasting and deleting lyrics that aren't part of the 1 Chorus version. ^^ Oh, sorry! I hadn't specified what I meant by ''uploading. I meant, uploading scans from the MUSIC 2 ''box and play magazines and stuff. Sorry, again. You can handle the videos all you want. I'm no good with those, haha. Affiliates Hello!! I'm an admin from the Prince of Tennis wiki and I was hoping if you would affiliate with us. If you're interested, here is our wordmark. ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 22:54, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Template:CharaCol Uh-huh, it is! I'm still making the how-to's so that you guys'll know how to use it, so just stand-by. Glad to hear that! Ah, if you want to do something... I just realized that there are no pages for Maji LOVE 1000% (single) and Maji LOVE 2000% (single). Oh, woops! I meant, the links are all wrong. Name Order Read your concerns about the arrangement of ''Shining Saotome ''and ''Raging Otori. ''I'm not basing the order on the ''Family name, First name ''rule, but rather, I'm basing them off the way they are ''presented/'written in the official website'.'' If you check the TV Anime and official websites of the series, it has always been ''Shining Saotome ''so I'm writing it that way as well. Thank you for wondering about it, though. ^^ At least now I was able to explain. Haha, no problem. ^^ Hm. I'm not very sure about the videos? Are we talking about ''all ''the links/videos in general or just for a certain page/song? not very good with things related to media so I'll do my best ;u;. I'm not experiencing any problems regarding the videos, though. They load and everything. Music Template It's still under construction, but I'll make sure to move the new beta-templates to a page so we can revert them back to the old style. Sorry about the mess. I'm not that good with CSS. Translations That's the problem though. The transcripts are from the drama CD that comes with All Star. As you stated neither Ichigohaatsu or Silvermoon translate audio dramas, and from what I've seen on Grimmfeather's page s/he doesn't have an interest in UtaPri. ShikiKira (talk) 21:17, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Disable Photo Upload Hm, while not my preferred course of action, I don't mind having to disable uploading of images, if only to solve the duplicate images problem. Re: Wiki Tabber CSS Extra lines? What do you mean by that? I checked the Tabber template on the pages I've used them on and they seem fine. Screenshot, maybe? -- Raizza Shimono 〘Talk | Blog | 〙 14:39, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay, I get it! It might be a problem with conflicting CSS regarding the tabs. I'll see what I can do. As for the scholarship... 2nd course? You mean taking two courses at the same time (double majoring)? Because for double majors, I don't think there's a specific scholarship for that kind, since the school does encourage taking a Liberal Arts (LIA) course with a Business (COM) course. So far, that is the only double major course I believe DLSU-Manila has to offer (although they considering a LIA-LIA, but...) [''Because, oh wow, a kouhai.] -- Raizza Shimono 〘Talk | Blog | 〙 10:27, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Ah, you mean a second undergraduate application! Okay. Well, you see... So, yeah, you'd have to be a graduate of a De La Salle School to be eligible for a second undergraduate degree. I plan to do the same thing after I earn the degree for my current course. Planning to take up maybe Early Childhood Education or Accountancy. -- Raizza Shimono 〘Talk | Blog | 〙 09:20, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Wikia Tabber CSS Fixed the CSS, by the way! -- Raizza Shimono 〘Talk | Blog | 〙 05:51, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Wait, what happened!? It was okay this afternoon. Hold on, checking the CSS again. And shame on that second course thing. I had no idea DLSU-Manila would only accept graduates from DLS Schools as second undergraduate degree applicants. Glad I decided to go to La Salle, then. Well, I'm sure there are other places to learn Japanese? After all, the AB-ISJ course isn't entirely language, after all. It leans towards politics and economics more than tourism. Then again, our IS Dept. is really good. -- Raizza Shimono 〘Talk | Blog | 〙 15:10, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Tabber I think I can help you with the issue you're having with the Tabber CSS. From what I read of your description of the problem, and the screenshot, you're talking about those "double lines" around the actual tab buttons correct? I am seeing those too on this wiki. That is happening because there are two elements in there which both have a border, and one is within the other. The first one is "ul.tabbernav li" which has the straight-line border set by this block of css in MediaWiki:Common.css: ul.tabbernav li { list-style: none; margin: 0; display: inline-block; padding: 3px 0.5em; margin-left: 3px; border: 1px solid #778; border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background: #DDE; } The second is "ul.tabbernav li a" which has the slightly rounded border, on the inside portion, and the solution appears to be in this block of css in MediaWiki:Wikia.css: ul.tabbernav li a { background: rgba(255,255,255,0.5); border-radius: 4px 4px 0 0; border: none; } In the first block it's the "border: 1px solid #778;" line that is setting that outer border. In the second block, the "border: none;" line *should* remove that inner border, but it's being overridden by some other line of code somewhere. To solve that you can add "!important" to the end of it so that it looks like this: border: none !important; That will get rid of the inner border. But if you'd prefer to get rid of the outer border and keep the rounded tabs, you can just remove the border: 1px solid #778; line from the the block in Common.css. If you want that style to affect only the Monobook skin, it should be placed in Monobook.css, instead of Common where it conflicts with Wikia.css (Oasis). — RyaNayR (talk • ) 05:27, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Images Clean-up Gotcha. I'll do my best. -- Raizza Shimono 〘Talk | Blog | 〙 14:28, January 5, 2014 (UTC) By the way, the new tabber looks, great! Also, have you checked out the stuff I'm doing on the Sound no☆Prince-sama♪ templates? Seeing as how well the Shining Theatrical Troupe templates turned out, I tried it out with the soundtrack pages. Wanted to know if it looks okay enough? Readable? Not too harsh on the eyes? -- Raizza Shimono 〘Talk | Blog | 〙 14:33, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh, hold on. I haven't applied the template to the actual Sound no☆Prince-sama♪ page. You can see them in the individual soundtrack pages. citrus♪skip, for example. -- Raizza Shimono 〘Talk | Blog | 〙 14:36, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Mm, I guess you're right. I used the pattern used in the actual booklet (and the scans were huge, so I guess that made the dots huge too, haha). Resizing, reuploading. Thanks for the opinion~! -- Raizza Shimono 〘Talk | Blog | 〙 14:53, January 5, 2014 (UTC) So do they look smaller now or...? I can't really tell. (Wish I'd taken a screenshot before uploading.) -- Raizza Shimono 〘Talk | Blog | 〙 14:58, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sound no Prince-sama Template Sorry for the continuous messages. They're smaller now! And I think, better. So yeah, drop by any of the pages maybe? Here's citrus♪skip. Going to maybe work on the other templates just as soon as I finish the Sound no☆Prince-sama♪ pages. Yeah. -- Raizza Shimono 〘Talk | Blog | 〙 15:07, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Tabber CSS Glad I could help! Let me know if you run into anymore CSS or JavaScript issues. — RyaNayR (talk • ) 15:57, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sound no Prince-sama Template Smaller still? Huh. Alright-y then! Sorry to keep you up so late. (If it's any comfort, I almost got scolded as well. It's back to school for me, so yeah, I had to wake up early.) Also, considering switching permanently to the message wall rather than talk pages. That way, it'll be less of a hassle to organize. Yes? -- Raizza Shimono 〘Talk | Blog | 〙 10:47, January 6, 2014 (UTC)